


The fuck is your problem?

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "Three games with no goals made Cristiano tense, angry and frustrated. Pity to look at. Everyone thought it but no one had guts to have 'the talk' with Ronaldo.No one but him. Sami knew Cristiano well enough and long enough to call him out on his behavior."





	The fuck is your problem?

"The fuck is your problem?" Sami was fed up with Cristiano's moods and tantrums. He wasn't yelling at people (yet) but his hectic nervous energy spread through Juve's dressing room like wildfire. 

After today's training everyone hurried to leave. Cristiano was the only one who stayed behind and was now kicking the goalpost after missing the net few times in a row. 

Someone needed to do something. Three games with no goals made Cristiano tense, angry and frustrated. Pity to look at. Everyone thought it but no one had guts to have 'the talk' with Ronaldo.

No one but him. Sami knew Cristiano well enough and long enough to call out him on his behavior. 

"What? What did you say?" asked Cristiano when he finally realized Sami was talking to him.

"I said, chill the fuck out, Cris." 

"Andate a la mierda!" spat Cristiano, switching to Spanish. 

"No, it's you who needs to get fucked. Hard." 

Sami stared him down. Cristiano was sweaty and looked tired and absolutely pissed off. 

"Are you offering your services?" asked Cristiano, trying to look suave and sarcastic but failing miserably.

"I'm not your whore." 

"Ha. You used to be." 

That little piece of shit! Sami invaded Cristiano's personal space. 

"If I remember correctly, you were the one on your knees, stuffed full of cock." He noticed how Cristiano's eyelashes fluttered. How he took a deep breath but didn't let it out. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Sami reached out and touched Cristiano's lips with a tip of his finger. Cristiano exhaled in what could only be a relieve. "You know, I missed that sharp tongue of yours. And those shiny cock-sucking lips," said Sami looking at Cristiano hotly, like he wanted to devour him whole.

"Sami," it seemed like all fight left him. 

"You want it, don't you? You haven't been fucked in a while. That's why you're so insufferable." He knew he was right. He saw the symptoms before. "I thought the whole wife-and-kids thing was bullshit but I see now you that meant it. At least partly." 

"I love Georgina," said Cristiano flatly.

"I bet you do. Only problem is, she can't give you this," he pushed his finger inside just a bit. Just to tease. "She can't fuck you like you need to be fucked. You might love her but you also love sucking cock. Come on. Just admit it." Sami pulled out his finger and grabbed Cristiano's chin so he could hold him in place.

"Fuck you!" Cristiano tried to escape from his grip. He looked offended. But they both knew it was the truth.

"You probably meant 'fuck me'? Because I would. You need to unwind and put your mind at ease. It's the only way to start playing like you want to, like you used to."

"Wow. You seriously think your magic cock will fix me?" Cristiano rolled his eyes.

"If nothing else works... Come on. I know you always play better after a good hard fuck."

Slight shiver went through Cristiano's body. Sami knew he was imagining it. Remembering it. How Sami used to bend him over and fuck him slow and deep. Or how Cristiano slid on his knees and sucked him off after each game, either to celebrate a job well done of get some consolation. 

Sami was honest when he said he missed Cristiano's lips. The man sucked cock like they were giving medals for it. 

"It was years ago. You don't know me," Cristiano tried to protest. 

"It _was_ years ago, but I do know you. We weren't just fuck buddies. I fucking cared about you. I still do."

Apparently it was the right thing to say. Cristiano finally gave up and leaned closer, lips parting slightly. Not yet submission but they were on the right track. 

"Sami..." he whispered. Probably still too afraid to admit. To ask. 

He didn't need to. 

"I've got you," said Sami. "Come on. Let's go my my place. If you don't want to fuck we can at least talk. Have a drink. You look like you're on some crazy diet again. Maybe all you need is to eat something other than whatever smoothie of the day you usually have."

"I see you're determined to feed me your meat one way or another," said Cristiano with a smirk.

Sami laughed. 

"That's the Cris I know and love. Come on, let's hit the showers."

They say you can't step in the same river twice. But nothing's wrong with starting anew. 

Especially if it means helping the team and taking care of one precious, emotional wreck of a human called Cristiano Ronaldo.

A job Sami was more that willing to take.

But still, Juve fucking owed him.


End file.
